Forgive Me
by livingdeadblondegirl
Summary: Caroline confesses everything to Klaus and begs for forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: M

Summary: Caroline confesses everything to Klaus and begs for forgiveness.

"What do you want Caroline?"

Caroline stopped at the doorway to Klaus's living room when she heard the venom in his voice. He leaned against the fireplace mantle, a glass half full of amber liquid in one hand with his back to her. He stared down at the fire and a part of her was glad for it. She knew that if she could see his eyes, they would be filled with the same revulsion she felt for herself. "I came to talk to you."

"Why? Your job is done; you successfully kept me distracted while Tyler and his little wolf assisted my hybrids in breaking free of my sire bond." Klaus stated before he took a drink.

"I don't know, to apologize…to explain." Caroline answered apprehensively.

"Explain how you used my affection for you to your advantage and played me for a fool?" Klaus retorted. "I'm quite aware."

"I don't think you're a fool." She didn't want him to think that she had done what she did to hurt him, she hadn't done it intentionally. When she had started the whole ruse, she really didn't think the hybrid had feelings for her, just attraction and the thrill of the chase because she kept turning him down. However, after spending the last few months with him, she knew differently and felt awful about it.

When Klaus showed no reaction to her words, Caroline moved forward and across the room. "Can you turn around please?"

"Why? I imagine my position would make things easier for you to finish the job of stabbing me in the back." Klaus replied angrily.

"I thought I was doing something to help people. I never hid my thoughts from you on your sire bond and when Tyler said… " Caroline tried to explain but the words caught in her throat when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of her, inches away from her face. His blue eyes locked on hers and she could see the fury swimming inside them. "Tell me Caroline, how does it feel to be whored out by the boy who claims to love you so that he and his little wolf could go with their plan?"

"Horrible." Caroline confessed truthfully, making sure to keep eye contact with him to ensure that he could see she was telling the truth. She didn't make any move to back away either, she stood firm. "When I first agreed to do this, I didn't think about your feelings. I didn't really think you were capable of any…"

"You're not helping your case." Klaus growled.

"But over the last month that I spent with you I got to know you, saw more of that guy who asked me to save a dance for him at his families' ball, or sat on a bench and asked me about my hopes and dreams. And I realized how wrong I was." Caroline explained. "I'm sorry; truly and utterly sorry for what I did and my part in Tyler's plan. I shouldn't have lied to you, not when you have been nothing but honest with me."

Klaus registered the hurt in her eyes along with the remorse he had seen before. It only took him a second to realize the cause of it. "Tyler and Hayley, it wasn't all part of the ruse was it?"

Caroline shook her head. "Tyler swore that nothing happened while he was gone and I believed him, trusted him. But it seems that while he was gone wasn't when I should have been worrying. I should have paid attention to what was happening under my nose."

Dropping her eyes for the first time, as embarrassment overcame her, Caroline whispered her next words. "You weren't the one played for a fool, I was."

The feelings of anger and betrayal that coursed through him only moments before seemed to vanish, as he saw the brokenness on Caroline's face. He reached forward and brushed a stray blonde curl behind her ear as he stared into her eyes. "Caroline, he doesn't deserve your loyalty or your love."

Caroline looked at him; his eyes, cheeks, nose, lips and decided to do something she had wanted to do for a very long time. She leaned in, and kissed him.

He saw her coming towards him, her lips moving towards his, but he was still shocked when he actually felt them. Her lips soft, gentle, and the kiss full of question but also tentative, and unsure.

When her lips brushed against his and she didn't feel him respond she pulled away. She swallowed unsure, not knowing if the reason he didn't respond was because he was too shocked by what she did or because he was looking at her for some ulterior move. All she saw in his eyes was surprise so she decided to try again. This time when she leaned in, she kissed him with more force.

Klaus felt her lips on his again, this time more demanding and he reacted accordingly. His arms came up and pulled her towards him as his mouth moved against hers. The fact that she had initiated it gave him that much more fervor to reciprocate. Caroline let out a small moan as she pressed her body against his. His mind regained some of the focus he had before she had kissed him and pulled back, "Caroline… what are you…"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "You asked me what I wanted…when I got here." She smiled seductively at him, and he swallowed hard. "And it's you."

Klaus took in her words before crashing his lips against hers again. His mouth was hot and urgent over hers, but she didn't let him take over. The feel of her body pressing against him, her tongue moving against his, her hands going up his shirt and now roaming over his bare chest, made that perfectly clear.

Caroline felt herself quickly losing herself in him; her senses were drowning in the man before her. His hands traveled down over her heated skin, down to her hips before he pulled her closer to him. She moaned at the contact but she needed more.

Her hands moved to her top to relieve herself of it only to find his there as well. He helped her pull it over her head then discard her bra just as quickly. She was about to cover herself but his hands stopped her. He pulled them down to her sides, exposing her to his eyes. Their impossible blue color darkened in lust as they roamed her body before his palms came up to cover her breasts, squeezing them as his mouth moved to the tender skin of her neck. Her head fell back while her back arched up towards him and she tilted her head back so he had better access to her neck.

Klaus planted kisses along the impossibly soft skin, sucking lightly ever so often as well as scraping it with his human teeth. He caressed her breasts with his fingertips before using a rougher touch to make her moan. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the hardened peaks of her nipples before he leaned down and pulled one into his mouth.

"Klaus, yes..." Caroline hissed, feeling nearly mindless with want. Something about him made it impossible for her to hold back. It was as if they had been building up to this from the moment they'd met. She'd fought that fact for a long time but there was no denying that she wanted him every bit as much as Klaus wanted her. Caroline reached down and began tugging at Klaus's jeans even before she had gotten them unfastened.

He stopped her hands and gave her a gentle push backwards until her knees met with the couch. He pressed her back so she was lying on her back on the cushions as he slid off her shoes, undid her pants and pulled them off along with her underwear. Once she was naked, he moved to be rid of the rest of his clothing removing his pants, boots and underwear before kneeling on the couch at her feet to gaze at her.

Her long, silky hair he always found sexy was fanned out behind her, her eyes were almost black with desire while her lips were puffy from their kissing. He moved his eyes down to her perfect breasts. She had a trim body, fit, her skin that he now knew was as smooth and soft as he had always imagined. He moved his gaze down to the little junction between her legs and he could smell her desire.

As he studied her, Caroline let her eyes roam over his body as well. She had always known Klaus was gorgeous. His face was sinfully attractive, and his eyes. There wasn't an inch of Klaus that wasn't perfect in every way. From his biceps, to his abs, to his thighs, to his… Caroline felt silly when her eyes widened at the sight of Klaus's erection. Nevertheless, she couldn't help it.

Their lips met again and all the passion inside of them exploded. They fell back upon the couch. He trailed his hands over every inch of her lovely skin, as she mimicked his movements. When his hands went back to her breasts she gasped and reached down to grasp him in her hand. Klaus had to grit his teeth against the sensations that flooded him. His whole body went still as she began to stroke him.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her reach; not sure he could handle her touch at that moment. Instead he began a trail of kisses down her body causing Caroline to moan. "Klaus...Klaus, please..."

He couldn't help but smile as her fingers clenched the cushion beneath them; pulling the fabric so taut he couldn't believe they hadn't ripped. He felt Caroline quiver everywhere his lips touched her skin. And then he was kneeling between her knees, parting her thighs so his hand could slip between them to caress her. The need to thrust himself inside the moist folds he was touching was so great, it nearly undid him. Instead he slipped two fingers inside her causing Caroline to whimper beneath him but it wasn't enough. He wanted her begging by the time that he was finally inside her. By that time, he figured he would be ready to beg himself.

Klaus spread Caroline's thighs wide, grabbing her legs under the knees to hold them apart. He leaned over and traced the inside of her thigh with his tongue before moving to her center and teasing her clit. Her whimpers changed to throaty moans and he continued to stroke her with his tongue. When he felt her inner walls begin to clench his fingers, he withdrew his mouth from her clit and kissed his way back up her thigh while his fingers still moved inside her.

Caroline cried in protest at the departure of his mouth where she so desperately needed it. She opened her eyes to look down at him, just in time to see the veins come out from around his eyes and his fangs descend. Before she knew what was happening, he moved forward and sank them into her thigh. As she felt his fangs penetrate her skin and he began to drink, her orgasm slammed into her.

Caroline was sure she had never cum so hard in her life, as a human or vampire. Her back arched off of the couch as her walls clenched inside her almost to the point of pain as pleasure seared through her nerves. Klaus continued to drink from her as his fingers moved vigorously for a few minutes until slowing, allowing her to come down off of her high. Though unneeded, her breath came out in harsh pants and she tried to recover. As she did, she felt Klaus's mouth working its way back up her body, lingering on her breasts and she felt an overwhelming desire for him. She wanted him inside of her. "Klaus...I need…"

"What Love?" Klaus asked a smirk firmly planted on his face as he looked up at her.

"I need you…inside me."

Klaus heard the urgency in Caroline's voice and knew she was to the point of begging. She was pulling at him, trying to draw him up on top of her. He gave into her demand and covered her body with his as he positioned himself between her parted thighs. He used his hands to hook under her knees lifting them to his hips so that her legs were drawn up with him, opening her for him completely. With one smooth fast motion, he thrust completely inside of her. Her hips bucked against him and she moaned loudly.

As he began to thrust in her, Caroline leaned up and kissed him tasting her blood in his mouth. Her hands ran over his hardback muscles as he moved within her. Her legs wrapped around him, begging him to go deeper. He brought her to the edge again and again, drawing back each time just before she came until she honestly believed she might be going mad from it. She reached for his behind and squeezed as her own fangs dropped and she sunk them into her lover's neck.

His breath quickened at the feel of her small fangs in his neck and a ripple of pleasure surged through him. As she fed on him, Klaus's body seemed to move of its own will; the need for her was so great. Faster, harder, deeper. He couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to.

"Yes, yes..." Caroline repeated, nearly breathless as she pulled away from his neck. Her moans became screams as her climax hit her. Her whole body shook with the effect. Klaus growled in primitive pleasure of having satisfied her making his kiss rough as he placed his mouth over hers, swallowing her cries. The both of them were moaning and crying out each other's names by the time Klaus thrust into Caroline for the last time, shaking as he emptied himself inside of her. He mumbled incoherently into her shoulder, collapsing on top of her.

Caroline lay beneath him, trying to catch her breath. Once she did, she ran her hands through his curls and gave him a smile. "Forgive me?"

"Not yet sweetheart but you are well on your way to earning it."


	2. Round 2

**AUTHOR's NOTE: So I really hadn't planned on doing a second part to this story but inspiration struck me. Hope you enjoy.**

Part 2

After moving them upstairs to his room, the two laid in Klaus's bed enjoying the warmth of the other's body. Klaus sighed deeply causing Caroline to sit up on her elbow, "What?"

"Just thinking about what you might do next to earn forgiveness." Klaus said, a devious smirk on his beautiful face.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she moved her body so that she was lying fully on top of him. She felt his cock starting to stir and decided to play with him. She started moving her hips against him, rotating them to grind her pelvis against his before she moved forward and licked along his chest and abs, scraping her teeth lightly across his skin. She heard him hiss slightly at what she was doing. He tried to raise his hands to touch her but she captured his hands in mid-reach. "Not yet."

She knew he could easily pull his hands away but he seemed to be content with letting her run the show for the moment. She continued to kiss and lick over his body. Their first bout had been about need and she hadn't had time to explore with anything but her eyes. She kissed down his chest, licking and nibbling as she moved down to his hips down to thighs. She moved to work her way back up his body, rubbing her breasts against him as she did. She took a moment to lick his now straining erection from bottom to top before circling the tip with her tongue, blowing on the wetted skin before she moved up and licked around his navel. As she did, she looked up into his eyes and saw they were black and gold, starring at her with desire. She wanted him out of control and she was succeeding. She leaned up and so he could feel her breathe on his ear.

"Do you want me?" Caroline asked huskily before taking the lobe between her teeth. It was then he flipped her over so he was hovering above her body, his legs on either side of hers.

Klaus ran his lips down her chest as his thumbs massaged her nipples, forcing them rise, harden. He pinched them next, loving the moan that sensation elicited. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, fire beneath his lips, flesh pressed between his flexing tongue and the sensitive curve at the roof of his mouth. She arched as he suckled on her nipple. With a moan, he sunk his fangs into the plump mound. She jerked beneath his bite. A flush of warmth expanded across her chest plummeting downward through her body.

Digging her nails into his back, Caroline tried to spread her thighs, but his knees still trapped her legs. Abandoning her breast, Klaus pounced on Caroline's mouth, plunging his tongue between her teeth. He swirled to the back of her throat, filling her, panting. His fingers dove into her hair, fastening her head to the blankets. His tongue invaded her mouth and was so terribly hungry for her. Finishing his kiss, he nibbled at her lips, her chin, her cheeks. She knew that more than anything, he wanted to plunge into her with all of his frantic energy. He wanted to pin her to the bed and fuck until she could not ever remember having sex before. This was about marking territory, domination, and possession. At this singular moment, he wanted to own her, wanted to assure himself she was his.

He is mesmerized by her beauty. Holding his breath, he traced a desperate line with his index finger from her neck to between her legs. Goosebumps found a home on her flesh beneath his passing hand. He cradled her pubic bone before moving his fingers to dig into the cleft between her legs. Her wetness dampened his palm. He could smell her need for him, only him.

"Who do you belong to?"

"No one." Caroline said barely able to form the words.

"Wrong answer." He moved his legs so she could spread hers and climbed between her thighs.

"Klaus, what do you want me to say?"

"Tell me you're mine."

He leaned down and they kissed with all the intensity of their argument. Her fingers were knotted in his hair and her legs were locked around his waist as she arched her back and ground against him. Hungry mouths locked together...greedy hands molded to heated flesh...desperate sighs filled the air.

Caroline's smooth thighs hugged his hips and her hands came to rest on his ass, pulling him closer and closer. "Now," she gasped into Klaus's mouth. There was no time for preliminaries... her hands were on his eager flesh, leading him to the place he most wanted to be.

Caroline shivered when he pressed that first inch into her body. She urged him on with tiny gasps and impatient hands as he flexed his hips, plunging into her the, clinging warmth of her in one long stroke.

"I'm yours," she sighed when he was completely buried inside of her.

Klaus dropped his head onto her shoulder and fought back a moan because of how good this felt. Being inside of her was nothing short of pure bliss and he knew she felt the same way by the gasp that escaped her. Helplessly responding to her wordless plea, he plunged in and out of her body. Each stroke of his body into Caroline's forced a tiny grunt from her. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and unfocused as she looked up at him. Klaus braced his elbows on either side of her and cupped her face between his hands. Her lips were kiss swollen and his tongue darted out to taste their fullness.

She lost the battle to keep her eyes open and her head rolled on the pillow as Klaus moved in her. Her flushed cheek nestled into the cradle of the open palm of his hand. Her lips were parted as he ran his thumb over their damp curves. Her tongue rasped over his thumb and she pulled it into her mouth. A second later, her fangs bit into the fleshy pad.

He didn't think it possible, but the sight of Caroline's mouth languidly sucking his blood through the tiny wound on his thumb in counterpoint to the increasingly frantic thrusting of their hips caused him to harden and swell even further in the hot, wet confines of her body.

He tried to slow down. He wanted to draw it out, to make it last. He knew Caroline was close. Her skin was rosy from the upper swells of her breasts to the curves of her cheeks and small tendrils of hair curled damply around her face. Her breathing was ragged and all of her attention had focused on the wonderful tension that was tightening all of her muscles. Her mouth went slack on his thumb and she stopped moving with him. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hand down to the base of his spine to curl over his hip as she simply hung on while he mindlessly fucked her hard.

Her nails dug into his hip, breaking skin as he felt her inner muscles ripple as her orgasm washed over her. The feeling of those tiny contractions fluttering over his flesh, milking him, pushing him to the brink.

"Mine!" Klaus buried his face in her neck, both sets of fangs latching on at her pulse point as he pounded into her using a primal rhythm, staking his claim, his woman, and his mate.

"Yoursyoursyours," she repeated over and over as she came for the second time.

His fingers and toes tingled, while his vision blurred. Faster. Harder. Deeper. The tension built and built. His back arched, his free hand tightened on her waist, the fingers of his other hand knotted in her hair as he clutched her close when his body pulsed, emptying into her with every beat of his dead heart.

Klaus rolled off of her onto his back, pulling her with him so that she was splayed across his chest. Within minutes, he heard her breath even out and knew she was asleep. As he closed his eyes to join her, he thought briefly of how he would take his revenge on Tyler and the rest of his ungrateful hybrids. Regardless of what he decided, he was sure that the Winter Wonderland party occurring the next day would be memorable.


End file.
